Presently, wireless communication systems have become an important way by which people have come to communicate. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a plurality of wireless devices. As wireless communication use has expanded, many wireless devices are designed to perform tasks beyond voice communications, such as Internet browsing, email communication, etc. However, additional wireless services typically have additional costs associated with each of the available services.
Subscribers of wireless services may often have access to one type of wireless service, such as voice communications, but wish to utilize another type of wireless service, such as Internet browsing. While subscribers may update their accounts to increase the ability to use these additional services, some subscribers may wish to access the additional services on a by-use basis. Thus, instead of upgrading their monthly service plan, the subscribers may merely wish to browse the Internet for a limited amount of time, or access a limited amount of data.
Therefore, in order to expand services to use these additional services, and more specifically for a limited duration, subscribers need an easy way to access services such as Internet browsing.